The Princess and her Servant
by Harukicchi
Summary: Unlike Ichinose Haru, Isuke was left alone now. Without her little servant. They said that time heals all wounds, but the only one who could heal Isuke's was a Pocky-obsessed idiot. Edit: I fixed the weird code-thingy.


Nio noticed Isuke peeking somewhere at the back of the class before she decided to take her usual afternoon nap during class. Nio's eyes followed to where Isuke's were before. The edges of the blonde's lips curled when she found out where, or what, Isuke seemed to peek at before taking her nap - the seat belonging to student No. 6 before she was expelled.

 _So the Princess misses her Servant._

* * *

Isuke woke up right before classes ended, awakened from a nice dream where she was enjoying the sun at a beach with her Mama. Stifling a yawn, she noticed something on her desk that wasn't there before and raised a nicely drawn eyebrow.

It was a box of chocolate Pocky, the type that a _certain someone_ was obsessed with. Her brows knitted.

 _Some imbecile did this on purpose._

Her eyes knowingly shifted to the blonde beside her, who was already waiting for her reaction.

"What is this doing on Isuke's table?" Isuke asked, eyes narrowed despite the sweet smile on her face.

"I thought Isuke-sama was feeling a little lonely-su, so I got you something I thought you might like!" Nio exclaimed. Her voice lowered, "but it seems that Isuke-sama doesn't really like my present."

"Oh _no_." Isuke replied, picking up the box. "Of course Isuke doesn't like snacks that peasants seem to love," she pretended to examine the box. "But Isuke likes presents, after all, no matter how disgusting and cheap they may be." She eyed Nio. "Isuke just doesn't like it when others poke their nose into Isuke's business."

"Aw," Nio leaned in closer. "I just thought Isuke-sama was missing a certain _blue-collar worker_ -su."

"Isuke also missed when people had manners and didn't behave like fools who invaded personal space," she smiled, flicking Nio's forehead with her finger.

Despite all of Nio's ramblings, Isuke couldn't deny anything that bothersome loli said. It was true, she missed her redheaded roommate with that lion's mane of hers. She missed being roused from her sleep by that same irritating roommate who would stick her filthy finger into Isuke's ear. Most of all, Isuke missed the comfort her cheeky grin would bring her after an exhausting day in school.

"Isuke's tired." She stated, leaving the classroom with the Pocky box held tightly in her well-preserved hands.

In Room 2, Isuke sat facing the empty bed opposite hers. They said that time could heal all wounds, but Isuke's wound could only be healed if she was to meet her Pocky-obsessed servant.

* * *

 _"Would you say that to Haruki-san?"_

Ichinose Haru's eyes met Isuke's, the emotions in her amber eyes indiscernible.

How _dare_ this weakling bring up the name she was trying so hard to force to the back of her mind? She wanted to ask her to shut her blabbering mouth, not to mention her name anymore. Those lips of hers didn't deserve to utter her beloved Servant's name. _Of course_ Isuke would never say that to her cherished servant. She didn't even belong on their side in the first place; who's to say that she was really weak? Her physical abilities rivalled that of an Azuma; her monstrous strength enough to overwhelm even the sadistic, pink-headed assassin who had been raised by a skilled assassin since she was a child. How _dare_ she bring up her name against Isuke? How ridiculously atrocious to even imply that the girl who supported her entire family of nine was _weak_.

 _She isn't weak._ Isuke thought. _Her hands just weren't meant to kill._

"Must be nice to have your little mutt hovering around you like a moth drawn to a flame." Isuke retorted, glaring at the one they accepted- though not Isuke- Queen. "Does she know that the flame she loves so much may burn her down one day?"

"Isuke-san." Haru had that repulsive smile glued on her face, the one that Isuke had trouble ripping off her face. "Tokaku-san isn't Haru's pet. She's very important to me..." Haru's smile slowly dissolved. "Just like how Haruki-san is to you, I believe. Haru can't lose Tokaku-san, no matter what."

Isuke let out a loud, sadistic laugh. Haru's eyes widened at the way Isuke's smile contorted.

"Indeed. You can't lose your _precious, darling Tokaku-san._ " Isuke replied, her voice dripping with satire and venom so toxic that Haru thought she would suffocate. "And yet you've made me lose mine." Isuke spat, her barely controlled voice trembling with anger. "You still have your Tokaku but," Isuke closed her eyes.

 _I don't have my Haruki anymore._

* * *

Isuke couldn't believe that she had lost. She faced the white, dull ceiling of the hospital, the smell of disinfectant clogging her nostrils. Her head was spinning from the anaesthetics given during the operation to repair her fractured arm. She scowled at the cast that was wrapped around her arm, cursing Azuma repeatedly in her head.

The last thing she heard was an annoying, overgrown child weeping about how she thought that she'd never see her guardian ever again.

Isuke glowered at that aggravating statement. Even now as she laid on the hospital bed hard as concrete, Ichinose Haru was probably still clinging on to the guardian she had wrapped around her finger, while Isuke's. Isuke's was no where to be found. Where was she? Isuke thought, thinking of all the possibilities. Would she have gone back to assassination? Probably not. Isuke knew she hated that job. Maybe she would've gone into being a babysitter, seeing how she loved those gross snot-nosed things so much. She realised that it wouldn't be difficult to find her. Isuke had... _connections_ , so what was she worried about in the first place?

She brought her good arm in front of her and inspected them for any scratches or chips she'd have to smoothen out and fix. She decided to rest and look her best before she started her search for her dearest servant. Isuke knew her roommate loved her hands, so she had been taking extra care of them despite everything in Myoujou getting worse after she had left. She just hoped that she would be able to find her. Actually, she _knew_ she would, her darling servant.

 _No_ , she smirked. Her _Knight in Shining Armour._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys LMAO I'm so sorry shit came out as weird ass codes and stuff I just copy-pasted shit from somewhere else i'm actually laughing so hard right now. Anyway I fixed it so I hope you guys like it LOL.

Additional A/N: I stayed up till 2AM writing this. I guess when inspiration comes it just does, eh? I'll probably edit it again when I have the time, but for now I hope readers would enjoy this.

I really like how in the manga we see so clearly how Isuke feels for Haruki (like how she peeked at Haruki's flowers, how she said she likes blue-collar workers and how Haru actually brought Haruki up to kinda shake Isuke up I guess?), but we don't really know much from Haruki's POV. You know, I don't really mind because Isuke being the ojou-sama she is can afford having her feelings unreciprocated for a bit ;)br /

Please do leave a comment if there's anything to improve on! Thank you for reading :)

-Harukai


End file.
